Don't Go
by milkymao
Summary: It was one awful night. Kougami was hurt. Inspector Akane barely carries the injured man on her shoulder. Kougami is unconscious. Raindrops damped their hair and onto their faces, concealing sweats until it dropped to the wet concrete. They have been trying to escape from someone, or something.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever published in a site so please be gentle with me. (_)

This is going to be 2 chaptered story.

For now, this chapter is rated K but the second one will be very much different. xD

It was one awful night. Kougami was hurt. Inspector Akane barely carries the injured man on her shoulder. Kougami is unconscious. Raindrops damped their hair and onto their faces, concealing sweats until it dropped to the wet concrete. They have been trying to escape from someone, or something.

Akane catches her breath as she saw glimpse of what seemed to be a good place to rest in the busy street of tokyo - it was a hotel. It didn't bother her that people were looking at them. What mattered was that she had to put Kougami in a safe place quickly so she can tend to his wounds right away.

The automatic sliding door opens as the two were detected by the sensor. Akane came looking for someone whom who can help her until an assistant quickly grabbed Kougami and shifted his weight to his shoulder. Akane immediately went to the reception desk and claimed that they are from the Public Safety Bureau presenting her ID from her hologram watch. The receptionist hurriedly checked them in, and as soon as it was ready, the assistant who was shouldering Kougami guided them.

In their room, Akane hurriedly unbuttoned Kougami's shirt and started treating his wounded left rib. She used the first aid kit that she requested from the assistant earlier.

She thoroughly cleansed the wound first, applied some medication, and then covering it with a bandage. When she deemed Kougami was no longer in danger, she released a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat on her forehead.

Eyelids start to quiver until they reveal unfocused eyes. Kougami is finally awake. His vision blurred first. He tries to focus and examine his surroundings until his sight fell to an almost tear-filled expression of his inspector. Soon a drop fell and she falls to Kougami's side sobbing.

"Kougami-san," she sniffles.

"Kougami-san, I'm glad you're awake. I thought you were gonna die," she tries to talk comprehensively but her cry is not helping her.

"Inspector Akane," Kougami replied. Feeling a bit surprised by the sudden tears, a small smile was formed on his lips as he caresses Akane's head.

"I'm all right now so please stop crying," he tells.

The inspector raised her head revealing red slightly swollen eyes. She sniffles.

"H-How are you feeling?" Akane asks.

"This kind of injury won't kill me so don't worry," Kougami answers almost jokingly.

"But..."

Her words were interrupted as Kougami tries to sit until he leans on the bedhead. Akane tried to push her concern more but stops as she saw his eyes filled again with anger and determination; Kougami, not a minute on his wake, remembers the heated battle that was just hours ago.

"What happened when I was unconscious?" Kougami inquired.

"You were losing so much blood from your wound that you fainted when we were hiding. I panicked so tried to carry you on my shoulder, and looked for a place to stay until we got here," Akane explained. "You were really heavy, you know," she even added just to light up the air, softly wiping the tears that slowly gathers at the side of her eyes.

"I see," Kougami shortly replied.

Akane figured it might be safer here because every establishment here in Tokyo are secured with high-end facilities. Plus drones are patrolling 24/7 so they would know if their enemies are still chasing them.

When he figured he can, Kougami tried to stand but his shoulders were arrested by Akane.

"Wait, Kougami-san. I think you shouldn't be moving around. For now you should rest first. Your wound..."Akane exclaimed as she tries to halt his actions.

"We don't have enough time for rest. The enemy is still..." Kougami cuts.

Thinking of no other option on how to reprimand him without hurting him, Akane wrapped her arms over his shoulder, squeezing him a little.

"I won't let you go out there in this state. If-If something bad were to happen to you, I...I..." Akane finally surfaces her innermost concern. Kougami protected her so many times. And this time, she'll protect him with whatever she has. Even if she's not strong physically, even if she cries often, she will try her best to keep him safe. This time. This time she has to prove it to her self that she will.

Kougami, whose eyes widened by surprise of the sudden action of his inspector, finally calms down. The dark shadow that was over his eyes moments ago had slowly vanished until they become soft, almost exhibiting gentle look. He started stroking the back of Akane's head; her hair still wet from the rain. Come to think of it, they are both still wet. If they don't dry themselves quickly they both might catch a cold and he woudn't want it to happen to Akane.

He gently increased the distance between their faces and tells, "I'm alright now. I've finally calmed down. Thank you."

Akane looked at his eyes. She saw they were back to normal; the dark aura she felt whenever Kougami thinks of his enemy no longer filled him. He has come back and it relieved her.

"You're hair is still wet. You need to dry yourself so you won't catch a cold," Kougami says.

"But you are, too."

"Have you not observed my lifestyle? I train my body everyday so I won't catch a cold that easily," Kougami smiled.

Akane was somehow relieved.

There was a second of silence.

Akane's cheeks started to lightly blush as she realized she has been clinging to Kougami since a while ago. She frantically then let her arm off him, straightened her self up and apologized. She hurriedly excused herself as she says she's going to wash her self up dry; the blush still painted on her cheek. Kougami watches her as she scrambles towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this is late. (_)

I thought I'd end this in the second chapter but when I was writing it, I just realized it was pretty long so…

This is going to be a three-chapter story now.

I'm sorry for the plot not being very interesting,.

But nevertheless, here is the second chapter.

You may notice the sudden BIG change in the writing style in this chapter.

That only showed how much suck at it. Orz.

I'd like to thank my boyfriend, Teddy, for revising a lot in this chapter.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much~! Mwah2x!

Face flustered burning a bright red and a hand on her swelling chest, Akane made her way into the bathroom. She stood there as she felt her chest tighten as her heart began to beat even faster.

"What is this feeling?" was all she could ask herself.

Kougami, it was all she could think of in that brief moment. She was unable to quell her mind of him. It began to sink in but she couldn't understand what she was feeling.

The rush of her heart beating was not exactly a new sensation to her, especially in her line of work chasing down criminals and what not. But it was completely different from the adrenaline rush she was accustomed to. She just couldn't put a finger on it.

But instead of contemplating on it, she shook her head in the hopes of getting her mind off of him and began her preparations for her bath.

It was a small bathroom. All the basic amenities were there. Toilet, sink and a towel rack by the shower. She began to strip herself of the clothes she was wearing. She then stepped into the shower and let the water start to run.

Kougami sat there quietly as the sound of shower broke the silence in the room. He looked around to see if there was anything of interest in the room. Unfortunately there wasn't. Scanning the room, his eyes glanced at the window. The sky was dark except for the dim lighting of the street lights below. As he tried to stand up, he flinched remembering the fresh wound he had on his body. But he continued to stand up, languidly; a hand over his wound.

Taking off his coat and placing it on a nearby chair, he crept slowly towards the window. He could barely make out the small figures walking on the street below, but he could tell that among the people down there were couples. Most of them were seemingly making small talk of things he could care less about.

Keeping himself on his toes, he began to look for anything suspicious on the dark streets below. After awhile his eyes began to ache. In an effort to reduce the strain on his eyes, he closed them for a spell and opened them once again to regain his focus.

"Kougami-san, is there something wrong?" Akane said as she suddenly appeared by his side. An expression of concern on her face was shown as she asked "Is something bothering you?" He was taken aback by her sudden appearance; it was a faint reaction, seemingly non-existent.

"Uhh, it's nothing." He said as he averted his gaze. He was lost in his own thoughts while looking outside from where he stood, that he didn't even notice Akane walking in towards him. A towel draped over the inspector's shoulders and another one on her arm. She was fully dressed in her uniform again with the exception of her coat. A neatly buttoned white blouse hugged her small figure, displaying only a fair portion of her slender neck while a black skirt stopped just before her knees, showing the pure whiteness of her legs that her leggings normally concealed.

"Why is she wearing her uniform?" He thought to himself. She could've easily changed into something more comfortable like her home clothes using her holo-suit. But it was none of his concern as to what the inspector wanted to wear.

She then held out a towel to the enforcer "Here, dry yourself off." He glanced at it before taking it from her hands and began drying himself starting with his hair. "Inspector…" The look in his eyes changed from a blank stare to that with serious intent. Akane listened quietly as he spoke.

"I'm going after him by myself. And I don't want you involved."

"But you don't have to go back right now, right? We still..." she pleaded.

"I can't sit quietly knowing he's out there and within my reach," he says immediately cutting her off. It was obvious to her that there was nothing she could say to stop him. She wanted to avert his mind off the enemy, but knowing of Kougami's determination she felt it useless to even argue with him.

The enforcer started to walk past her wanting to begin his man hunt, but just as he was about to leave, a small hand grasped his. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Akane.

"Please… Don't go," she said quietly, as soft as a whisper.

A look of surprise came upon his face after hearing her utter those words.

"Wh-What you do I have to do to make you stop?" A stream of tears began to flow down her face blurring her vision. "I don't want to see anyone die... anymore."

Kougami stood there quietly as he watched her tears fall to the floor. He didn't know how to respond and resorted to silence as he began to shift his gaze downwards towards the floor. Her quiet sobs slowly fill the room. She didn't want to let go of his hand. It was as if, that once she let's go, he'd instantly disappear.

Silence.

For a brief moment, the two of them stood there in silence. Looking down at Akane, he slowly moved closer to her. She felt him coming closer to her, but was at a loss of words when she felt his hands cup her face. She then looked up at Kougami to see him coming closer to her forehead.

Warmth.

She closed her eyes as she then slowly placed one of her hands on his and held onto it gently. Kougami then backed away a bit. They locked eyes and gazed into each other as if to look into each other's souls. Akane's heart skipped a beat while at the same time she felt her face burn a hot red. She's never been this close to a man before and it was somewhat embarrassing for her.

As they stared into each other's eyes, Akane began to feel her chest swell from how hard she was breathing. Kougami took notice of this and began to slowly close the gap between them once again. The closer he came to her, the harder she began to breathe. Her mind began to go blank as she looked at his lips which were slowly closing in. Soft, were the lips that were against hers. As they shared their first kiss, it felt as if time itself was frozen in place.


End file.
